CROSS-REFERENCE TO RELATED APPLICATION
3(or 4)-PY-benzenamines and selected acyl derivatives, the former used herein as intermediates, are disclosed and claimed as cardiotonic agents in copending application Ser. No. 152,991, filed May 27, 1980.
(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to (pyridinyl)-aminophenols, their preparation and their use as cardiotonics.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Coates et al [J. Chem. Soc. 1943, 406] show the preparation of 4-(2-pyridinyl)-2-aminophenol in four steps from N-acetyl-4-(2-pyridinyl)aniline, the last two steps comprising converting 2-nitro-4-(2-pyridinyl)aniline to 2-nitro-4-(2-pyridinyl)phenol and reducing the latter to convert nitro to amino. Coates et al also show 3-(4-pyridinyl)phenol, an compound used as an intermediate herein. Coates utilized said pyridinyl-phenols as intermediates to prepare pyridinyl-quinolines, which in turn were investigated for possible spasmolytic activity with disappointing results.
Heilbron et al [J. Chem. Soc. 1940, 1279] show as intermediates in the preparation of 3- and 4-pyridyldiphenyls the following compounds: .beta.-3-aminophenylpyridine, .beta.-4-aminophenylpyridine and .nu.-4-aminophenylpyridine and the N-acetyl derivatives of each, including the hydrochloride salt of .beta.-4-acetamidophenylpyridine; these three aminophenylpyridines currently are named 3-(3-pyridinyl)benzeneamine, 4-(3-pyridinyl)benzeneamine and 4-(4-pyridinyl)benzeneamine, respectively, used as intermediates herein.
Lesher and Carabateas [U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,753,993 (8-21-73) and 3,907,808 (9-23-75)] show as intermediates for making quinoline antibacterial agents various 3-(substituted-pyridinyl)benzeneamines where pyridinyl is substituted, inter alia, by lower-alkyl, illustrated by, 3-(2-methyl-4-pyridinyl)benzeneamine, 3-(2,6-dimethyl-4-pyridinyl)benzeneamine, 3-(2,6-diethyl-4-pyridinyl)benzeneamine, 3-(2,5-dimethyl-4-pyridinyl)benzeneamine, 3-(3-methyl-4-pyridinyl)benzeneamine, 3-(2-ethyl-4-pyridinyl)benzeneamine, and 3-(2,3-dimethyl-4-pyridinyl)benzeneamine, which are used as intermediates herein.